bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marrow
General Information Name: Marrow (Born: Lee Su-Mi,이수미) Age/Birthdate: Born October 11, 2052; 25 when the bombs hit Prewar Occupation: Unknown Postwar Occupation: Bounty Hunter/ Assassin Physique/Appearance: 6'1", 170 lbs. No hair, greenish-yellowish skin. One good right eye. Fit physique, wears a washed out yellow scarf, brown jacket, brown pants and blue backpack. Bandaged face, chest, legs and chest. Current Whereabouts: Commonwealth. Very commonly seen around the Third Rail and Combat Zone. Family: * Mother & Father: Unknown (Deceased) * Twin Brother: Vomer ( Born: Lee Tae-Woo, 이태우) S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stat/Notable Perks S: 10 / Iron Fist, Big Leagues, Strong Back P: 5''' E: '''10 / Toughness, Life Giver, Aquagirl, Adamantium, Solar Powered C: 0''' I: '''5 A: 5''' / Sneak, Mr. Sandman, Action Girl L: '''0 Backstory PreWar Life: Su-Mi and her twin brother Tae-Woo were separated from birth; their father chose to take Su-Mi while their mother decided to take Tae-Woo.Her father was impulsive, irresponsible, and an alcoholic. He constantly badgered the young girl and made sure she took care of him and did everyday tasks from making him food, washing the dishes, and whatnot. Young Su-mi did not particularly mind, especially since making her father happy meant she was not a victim to his angry and violent outbursts. Despite all this, Su-Mi continued to be a loving and positive daughter and loved her father dearly. Her father constantly went on about Su-Mi's mother and how beautiful she was, and that Su-Mi would never amount to it, and her brother Tae-Woo, who her father regrettably missed and wished he had not chosen his daughter. As she grew, she sadly thought about the brother she never knew and wished he was around to help her. On her 12th birthday, her father bought her a baseball bat due to her love of sports. Excited, she took it to school to play only to have it taken from her by some boys at the playground. As usual, they teased and mocked her for being a girl who played boyish sports. In anger, Su-Mi tackled one of the boys to the ground and punched him, resulting in her being sent to the principal's office. There, she was sat next to a quiet, tall boy with black straight hair, and some cuts on his hands. She asked what he had done and he quietly stated he had broken a classroom window to arrive on time for his first day of school. Su-Mi burst into laughter and punched the boy in the shoulder; he was a riot! He chuckled, then quietly spoke, introducing himself as Tae-Woo.After that day, Su-Mi and her brother were inseparable and always together. Her confidence levels started to grow more and more, and she inevitably decided to care about her looks and started to love herself more and more. She started to wear feminine clothing, wore make-up, and beamed confidence! And it was all thanks to her brother. On their 15th birthday, Su-Mi asked Tae-Woo to come out to the school roof at night and talked about her family life with him. She wondered what her mother was like, and had hoped that she would be somewhat decent unlike her father. She told Tae-Woo of how her father seemed happier recently, and had been paying more attention to Su-Mi's appearance. He actually cared and talked to her now, and would sometimes get too playful and touchy when drunk. She laughed it off and stated she was happy that her father finally thought she was beautiful, but Tae-Woo frowned realizing what his father's intentions were; she confidently told Tae-Woo not to worry.She then pulled out a present for her brother. He happily opened it to reveal a blue scarf she had knitted for him. She then threw a yellow scarf on herself and triumphantly remarked how she had made it herself! Tae Woo thanked her and asked what she had wanted as a gift. Su-Mi thought long and hard, and realized that in the end, it was her brother that made her truly happy; being with him was all that mattered. She asked him to simply come up to the school roof for each of their birthdays so they could hang out together, and he agreed. Then, the two stayed up on the roof all night pointing out constellations together happily. On the afternoon of their 18th birthday, Su-Mi excitedly stayed in her room after school, waiting for night time so that she could see her brother. However, her father had invited all of his friends over and he asked Su-Mi to stay and help serve them drinks. Excited to leave the house, she agreed to help and quickly put on her favorite skirt and shirt and helped her father and his friends. The party was loud and disgusting and lasted much longer than she would have liked. She angrily picked up drinks here and there and ignored the cat calls and advances her father's friends made to her as she cleaned up after them. Just as she was about to tell her father that she had enough and she wanted to leave, someone in the room slapped her bottom. The room full of men laughed and teased her and in a fury of rage, she slammed the individual's head into the nearest table. Everyone in the room then rushed to her, and beat her and grabbed at her clothes. She angrily fought back as many as she could but was overnumbered and eventually lost to the drunken crowd. What happened next was something Su-Mi would never forget, and as she painfully endured for hours, she begged her father and his friends to stop but was ignored. After her father and his friends threw her back into her room, Su-Mi got up and crawled to the nearest corner and wept. She felt disgusting and mortified and wanted to tear herself apart. She then heard a noise from her window and saw her brother, who ran towards her and asked her what was wrong. She covered her broken body up and asked him to leave stating nothing was wrong; she took care of Tae-Woo, she was the strong one, she didn't want him to see her so weak. She pointed to the nearest drawer and stated there was a gun, and asked Tae-Woo for a favor. She wanted to die, she did not want her brother to see her this way, and requested that he kill her. Tae-Woo angrily yelled and refused stating that he would take care of her and this problem. He wrapped his scarf on his sister and ran downstairs. Su-Mi begged him not to, but it seemed apparent that the men in her family never listened to what she had to say. Her brother ignored her and ran downstairs to take matters into his own hands. As she sat there in the dark, she heard screams and gunshots from downstairs and wept. She was hurt and in pain but she didn't care, she had to get out . She shuffled towards the window, and jumped down and ran. Su-Mi was luckily found unconscious outside by local authorities and send to the nearest hospital. She was treated but as she woke up, she snuck out and ran away again. She ran near a highway and hitched a ride with someone, begging them to take her anywhere. For the next couple of years, she ran from place to place, never staying in a single location for too long, and never trusting anyone. She constantly thought about her brother and her father, and how in the end, even her own brother ignored her and never cared for what she had to say. She had learned of Tae-Woo's imprisonment, but never once chose to see her brother or acknowledge him; he was dead to her. The next few years of her life was spent hating her brother, turning to delinquency, and destroying herself. She eventually snapped and made it her life's goal to one day destroy her brother for making her this way and for ruining her life. Then the bombs dropped. PostWar Life: Su-Mi also woke in a cell similar to that of her brother's, but she had been placed in a month ago due to theft. She didn't particularly care about the state of the world, in fact she had hoped that she would rot in her cell and be done with it yet here she was, still alive. She groaned and walked around angrily, tired of it all and eventually was ambushed by a raider gang. She was in the process of becoming a ghoul, yet the men in the group still catcalled and teased at her as they slowly approached her. Su-Mi realized that this world was now a world without repercussions and happily grinned. She dashed towards the raiders and slaughtered them all with her bare hands. As she laid out in the middle of the street next to torn bodies, she laughed and rolled around for hours. She proceeded to then shuffle around hoping to find whatever unfortunate soul she could encounter and went on a killing frenzy. At this point, Su-Mi had wondered what had happened to her brother. She had a feeling that he wasn't dead and waited near the school roof, wondering if he would really show up and if he was truly alive. He arrived as she had suspected, and was a ghoul just like herself; how fortunate. She knocked him out and dragged him to the Glowing Sea. She woke her brother up and wished him a happy birthday and kicked him into a pit and laughed. She yelled out at Tae-Woo and stated how miserable he made her life, and how much she truly hated him. However, if he wanted to prove his love to her again, he would have to fight and work for it. She ran away happily, and for the next five years, spent her time slaughtering others and psychologically torturing her brother. She ran away from him any chance he got too close, and would even fight him off. She loved the game and hoped it would last forever. She inevitably grew tired of it and realized she could never truly torture her brother to the best of her abilities this way. She admitted "defeat" at the Third Rail after five long years and gave Tae-Woo his scarf back as a reward. She smiled a fake grin and opened her arms to welcome her brother. He happily fell for it, and she whacked him with her bat. She laughed, happy to cause Tae- Woo pain, and stated that they were partners now and that they had a job to do for the first time ever. She smiled, excited to begin her new life and to finally destroy her brother the same way he had destroyed hers. Only this time, she was in control of his life, and unlike him, she wasn't going to hesitate if she had to kill her sibling at any given time. Personality Marrow is a cruel and heartless individual who revels in bloodshed and needless violence. She finds enjoyment in destroying people's liveliness and happiness. Ultimately, she herself is empty inside and because of this reason, it causes her to be an extremely impulsive and dangerous individual who does not care about their own safety and well-being. She only lives to torture and destroy her brother, and wants to slowly kill him physically and mentally. She is extremely manipulative and will use this to her advantage in many situations. She will often times act helpless around others so that her brother will protect her/take damage for her. There are rare moments to where she will feel compassion, and usually it is towards other women who have experienced abuse like herself, but it quickly dissolves and she returns to her usual unstable self. Notes *Marrow is Korean-American. She however, does not understand Korean and cannot speak or read it. *Marrow was a name given to her by a medic she had met traveling the Commonwealth. *She likes to play baseball in her spare time. Lately though it's with people's heads and not baseballs. *She loves sunlight. She loves to take naps in the sun for hours. *Marrow hates her brother but also loves him dearly. Her ideology of love is very skewed and stunted and she believes that treating him this way is a sign of endearment and that he should be thankful for it. *She hates Flesh but she also doesn't. He is a natural source of caps for her, so she puts up with him and considers him to be an "acquaintance". *She loves to laugh. She loves funny things! Doesn't mean she'll excuse you though! She'll still kill you even if you make her laugh! Gallery marrow.png|Marrow marrowolder.png|Prewar Marrow Category:Ghoul oc